CONFESIONES
by carolinaa
Summary: wow , mi primer fick! despespues de mucho por fin me anime a escribir algoo! es algo corto , espero qe les guste ,es un pequeño relato de qe como se siente brennan , de qe pasaria si Booth encontrara el amor en otra.....besos!


**La verdad es que no se lo que me esta pasando .. me siento realmente confundida .. siento que con cada mirada mi corazón se convence mas de lo que siente ..pero se que tengo un deber que cumplir , se que mi corazón debe de abstenerse de esto ,,se que esta mal , y me llena de miedo el hecho de saber que mañana lo voy a ver .. saber que sus ,manos van estar tan cerca de las mías , saber que existe la posibilidad de que nuestros labios se junten , saber que aunque existe la posibilidad ,es algo que no va a pasar .**

**Miedo ,miedo es la palabra que define lo que mi corazón esta sintiendo , miedo del futuro , del presente , de mis sentimientos , pero, si con miedo es con algo con lo que he tenido que aprender a vivir a lo largo de mi vida , miedo a perder a mi familia , a las personas que están en mi vida , miedo a estar sola otra vez . **

**EL , el cambio mi vida , el me hizo creer en cosas en las que nunca creí , en que te puedes perder en una persona , en sentirte segura , con el simple hecho de saber que esta persona esta en la misma habitación , el me da tranquilidad , me da algo que hace años no sentía, es tan absurdo , tan terriblemente absurdo ,todos mis conocimientos , mi racionalidad , todo lo que algún día fui yo , ahora solo es un vago recuerdo , un triste recuerdo .**

**Me levanto y me veo al espejo , quien soy yo , en quien me convertí , y , como es posible que a pesar de que me siento como me siento ,al pensar en el ,mi reflejo , se convierte en una sonrisa.**

**Tantos recuerdos , ¿Que seria de mi vida si el no estubiera en ella? Que podría yo contar de mi vida sin hablar de el, siento como si mi vida hubiese comenzado hace apenas 5 años…**

**Otra conclusión , no tengo vida sin el , es acaso que yo no existo sin el , es acaso …. **

**Tengo que dejar de divagar tengo que dejar de pensar en el de ese modo . EL ES MI COMPAÑERO .**

**El me ve de ese modo , así que ,es lo que somos y punto COMPAÑEROS.**

**Suena el teléfono , me pregunto quien puede ser , veo el reloj son las 3:00 de la mañana , mi primer pensamiento SEELY BOOTH, y no me equivoco , es el…… no si contestarle, no me siento preparada para oír su voz, es que ese efecto que su voz tiene en mi ,tan tranquilizadora e inquietante a la vez. Pero rápidamente por mi mente pasa la terrible idea de que algo le haya sucedido, mi preocupación crece cuando el teléfono deja de sonar ,pero al instante le regreso la llama …….oigo su voz**

**-Brennan, siento por llamarte a estas horas ,pero es que necesito hablar con alguien ….**

**En su voz al momento me doy cuenta de que a tomado **

**-Claro Booth , dime donde estas , estas en tu departamento? voy para aya .**

**-No , si quieres yo voy al tuyo , no es necesario que tu salgas a estas horas .**

**Yo me preocupo , aunque se lo peligroso de andar por las calles de Washington a estas horas , se que es todavía mas peligroso cuando has estado bebiendo **

**-Insisto Booth , yo voy a tu departamento **

**-Es que no estoy en el , estoy afuera de un bar…..**

**Ahora entiendo la resistencia de Booth por no dejarme ir a su casa**

**-OK Booth , aquí te espero **

**Salgo de mi habitación , con una gran preocupación , voy al baño y me veo en el espejo , mi aspecto no es el mejor , pero como puedo esperar tener buena cara cuando llevo noches enteras como esta ,ocupando mi tiempo de sueño ,en pensar en el.**

**Noto un leve nerviosismo en mi , algo en mi estomago eso que Angela llama "mariposas en el estomago" , recuerdo todavía los días en que Angela usaba ese termino , y yo sin saber realmente lo que significaba solo le respondía lo absurdo que sonaba eso.**

**Que ironía, ahora la entiendo perfecto , no hay una mejor forma de describirlo…… "mariposas en el estomago"**

**Veo el reloj de la sala, siento como si llevara 1 hora esperándolo **

**,pero no, solo han pasado 10 minutos .**

**Me levanto voy y prendo la cafetera , me lavo la cara para tratar de despejarme , regreso a la sala , ahí justamente parada en medio de la sala me doy cuenta de algo……**

**Un fuerte toquido irrumpe mis pensamientos , cierro los ojos durante un leve instante ,como para darme valor, y me encamino hacia la puerta ,la abro y ahí esta el**

**-De verdad lo siento Bones , no quise despertarte **

**Es lo primero que me dice, se ve tan mal ,tan triste , tan no el .**

**-De cualquier modo estaba despierta , así que eso no importa , pero entra**

**-Gracias Bones, pero es que no sabia a donde mas ir .**

**-Me quieres contar que el lo que te pasa**

**-Karen se fue.**

**Ahora entiendo , otra vez ella , la mujer a la que sin razón aparente mas odio , ella es la culpable de todo otra vez , es por ella que el esta así .**

**-Para siempre?**

**-No los se**

**-Booth …..**

**-si Bones!**

**me cuesta decir esto mas que nada.**

**-Booth ella no te merece**

**-Pero como me dices eso Brennan! Si ella una mujer increíble , una de las mejores que he conocido .**

**Si tan solo tuvieras una idea de lo que me han dolido esas palabras , miro hacia el piso , me entran unas inmensas ganas de llorar , es tan absurdo, pero por nada del mundo permitiré que el me vea llorar.**

**-Lo siento Booth **

**-No , yo lo siento , no quise hablarte de ese modo , es solo que tu sabes cuanto la quería .**

**-Si lo se , **

**tras pasar un eterno y silencioso minuto trato de "romper el hielo"**

**-Quieres una taza de café?**

**- Te lo agradezco pero , no quiero molestarte mas **

**- Booth no es ninguna molestia **

**-De verdad Bones , lo mejor es que me vaya **

**- Si es lo que quieres , esta bien .**

**-OK gracias por recibirme **

**-Te acompaño **

**-Se donde esta la puerta gracias **

**Y se va , dejándome sola , sentada en la sala , una lagrima recorre mi mejilla , me siento tan tonta, yo siempre supe que entre nosotros no podía haber nada , pero me desgarra el saber cuanto lo hace sufrir ella , si al menos yo supiera que el es feliz , mi dolor podría ser menor .**

**Todo comenzó hace apenas un 6 meses , mi ultimo viaje a Perú, pidieron mi asistencia en una de las Universidades mas importantes , para la identificación de piezas arqueológicas , solo me fui por un par de semanas , pero cuando volví todo era diferente.**

**Debo de reconocer que me fui en el peor momento , que mi lugar era a lado de el , pero mi trabajo siempre a sido primero , o al menos esa es la excusa que les dije a todos , la excusa que utilicé para irme sin revelar mis verdaderas razones .**

**La verdadera razón que me impulsaba a irme , era el miedo a perderlo .**

**Pero a perderlo de forma definitiva sin cambios , era el miedo a que el no despertara del coma , aunque los doctores me dijeron que por su estado , lo mas seguro era que lo hiciere , y que los daños dependerían ,en mayor proporción al tiempo en el que el estuviera en ese estado.**

**Esas fueron unas de las peores semanas de mi vida , por que aun estando a miles de millas de el , en mi cabeza era como si estuviera a lado mío , no pude dejar de pensarlo ni un solo segundo , todos los momentos que vivimos juntos , los buenos , los malos , los que aun en día me mantienen con fuerza .**

**Fue un largo mes , sin dormir , sin comer , era como si solo mi cuerpo estuviera ahí , como si solo mi cuerpo hubiera tomado ese avión , mientras mi "espíritu" (como diría Booth) se hubiera quedado aquí , sin poder separarse de el .**

**No quise hablar con nadie durante ese tiempo , aunque no se que fue peor , si vivir con la incertidumbre , o el haber vivido en ansiedad temiendo recibir una llamada de Angela diciéndome que lo peor había pasado .**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto , de regreso ,Angela estaba ahí esperando , al verla , al instante supe que Booth estaba bien . Su cara era de alegría , yo sabia que ella no tendría esa cara si algo le hubiera pasado a Booth . **

**Angela me dio un fuerte abrazo , y me dijo "Cariño todo esta bien , el esta bien , ya puedes respirar otra vez " , estaba tan cansada que solo le sonreí y la abrase con fuerza , era reconfortante estar de nuevo en casa , y mas sabiendo que Booth estaba bien .**

**Le pedí que me llevara al**_Jeffersonian_**, aunque estaba exhausta, había dejado muchos pendientes, y además ,para ser sincera tenia la esperanza de verlo al el.**

**Mi llegada transcurrió así , entre abrazos , saludos , preguntas acerca de mi viaje , pero el no apareció en ningún momento , mi primer pensamiento era que estaría todavía débil y sin poder salir de su casa , pero Angela me dijo que su recuperación había sido increíblemente rápida , y que había estado visitándolos casi todos los días desde hacia una semana .**

**Así que si el esta bien de de salud como para salir de su casa , solo había otro motivo para que no estuviera ahí ….. que no quisiera verme. **

**En contra de toda mi racionalidad , de pronto me encontraba ahí, en un taxi afuera de su casa .**

**Todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que quería hacer , solo sentía unas inmensas ganas de verlo y abrazarlo , aunque fuera como amigo , así que baje del taxi y toque el timbre , espere unos segundos hasta que apareció frente a mi, tenia un look ,casual, despreocupado , con barba , jeans y camisa sport ,sin ese look de "Agente del FBI" , pero que lo hacia verse irresistible . **

**No pudo salir ni una sola palabra de mi boca , hasta que el me dijo **

**-Hola Bones **

**-Hola Booth **

**El se estiro hasta donde esta y me dio un fuerte abrazo **

**-Me da gusto que ya estés aquí **

**Con esas palabras sentí como si un choque de electricidad me invadiera, como si en un instante todas mi penas, todo el sufrimiento que vive el último mes hubiera desaparecido.**

**-Me da gusto que estés bien , no sabes cuanto **

**-Ei! Soy un chico fuerte , nada me derrumba .**

**-Claro ………….como tu digas Booth ………….. , quieres ir a tomar algo?**

**- mmm lo siento , es que de hecho estoy esperando a alguien , es una linda chica , se llama Karen , nos conocimos cuando estuve internado , claro……. después de que desperté del coma…. Vas a ver que van a simpatizar, ella es increíble .**

**Toda la felicidad que había sentido hacia unos minutos , se desvaneció , no era raro que Booth saliera con alguien , pero el nunca me hablaba de eso ,el nunca mencionaba nada de su vida amorosa , ni mucho menos hablaba de presentarme a alguna de sus citas.**

**Tuve que reaccionar , así que le invente una excusa para safarme de conocer a la encantadora en cuestión .**

**Ahí comenzó todo , de ahí en adelante todo era ella , para el no había nadie mas .Me sentía desplazada , me siento desplazada , como si yo, ya no ocupara un lugar importante en su vida , solo acudía a mi para contarme de los problemas o peleas que había tenido con ella ,pero al parecer ella había encontrado la forma perfecta de arreglarlos , una intensa noche en su cama .**

**Es tarde …muy tarde debo de dormir un poco .**

**Al día siguiente me presento a trabajar un poco mas tarde que de costumbre , pero es que nada a sido como debería últimamente .**

**Nos a llegado un nuevo caso , al parecer el asesino a dejado evidencia suficiente para que este sea un caso sencillo .**

**Llevo toda la mañana esperando a que llegue Booth , el debería estar aquí desde hace horas, me pregunto que es lo que lo retiene , quizás una "inesperada" reconciliación con su ..novia …. Le marco a su celular pero me manda a buzón , en el FBI me dicen que no a llegado ,y en su casa no me contesta , me empiezo a alamar , eso es completamente extraño . Después de pensármelo un momento decido ir a su casa y ver si esta bien , tengo miedo de como reaccione ya que anoche no se fue de mi casa nada contento conmigo. **

**Llego a su casa , toco , espero un momento hasta que se aparece alguien detrás de la puerta alguien que realmente no esperaba ver .**

**-Que haces en casa de Booth papá?**

**Booth se aparece detrás de la puerta **

**-Ei Bones , siento no haber ido a trabajar a la hora que habíamos quedado .**

**Mi cabeza da mil y una vueltas , aunque mi padre y Booth ,no se llevan mal , tan poco es como si fueran amigos .**

**-Me vas o no a decir que haces en casa de Booth **

**-Tengo una hija realmente curiosa , no crees Booth…??**

**-Si Max … si lo creo.**

**Los dos se voltean a ver de una manera cómplice y sonríen , no entiendo nada .**

**-No se que se traen ustedes dos , yo solo vine haber si estabas bien Booth , pero ya que veo que si, me voy .**

**-No hija , el que se va soy yo , tengo algunos pendientes que hacer , y ya se me hizo tarde , adiós muchacho , un placer conversar contigo.**

**-Ni que lo digas Max , gracias por ayudarme a entender **

**Con cada palabra hacen que mi confusión crezca mas .**

**-Adiós hija **

**-Bones quieres pasar .**

**-Booth , tengo trabajo que hacer , tenemos trabajo que hacer , llego un caso nuevo .**

**-Lo se , hable con Cam, dijo que el asesino dejo ADN en la victima , y que ya encontraron a quien pertenecía , que se trata de Dan Lake, que se encuentra preso, lo detuvieron hace algunos días por cargos menores , así que no va a ser necesario que lo busquemos , ya esta en donde pertenece.**

**-Si pero es necesario presentar cargos en su contra por el asesinato.**

**-Si , lo se ……….. pero el no se va ir a ninguna parte, así que pasa , necesito que hablemos .**

**-De que quieres , que hablemos **

**-No te lo voy a decir en la puerta, entra **

**-Y que paso con tu novia?**

**No pude resistir un segundo mas necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella , con ellos……..+**

**-Siéntate…… ,pues digamos , que ella tenia razón .**

**-Razón …………no te entiendo.**

**-Ayer no me preguntaste por que nos habíamos peleado.**

**-No es de mi incumbencia .**

**-Vamos Bones … somos amigos … los amigos se hacen ese tipo de preguntas .**

**-Creo que si tu me lo hubieras querido decir lo hubieras dicho y ya .**

**-Cierto , pero es que en ese momento , yo no sabia que ella tenia razón.**

**-Okay … y me vas a decir en que tenia razón……….**

**-mmmmmmmmm **

**-Mira Booth , yo tengo cosas que hacer, tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y si no me quieres decir , pues no me digas y punto .**

**-No te enojes , si te voy a decir . Es que ella estaba celosa ……, es que hay alguien mas Bones….**

**En ese momento ,sentí unas ganas inmensas de matarlo , una cosa era soportar la idea de que estuviera con otra , pero que además de esa , hubiera mas era demasiado .**

**-Que no me piensas decir nada **

**-Es tu vida , tu decides que hacer con ella.**

**Creo que en mi cara se mostraba la cólera que me estaba haciendo pasar , pero es que esto era mas fuerte que yo.**

**-Bones hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo , o mas bien preguntar .**

**En ese momento sentí unos nervios terribles e inexplicables , sabia que cualquier cosa que me preguntara en ese momento , no seria nada bueno.**

**-Dime.**

**-Por que te fuiste?**

**-No te entiendo, yo no me he ido a ninguna parte.**

**Sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando **

**-Por que te fuiste a Perú y me dejaste aquí solo , aun cuando me estaba muriendo . **

**-No te estabas muriendo Booth, el doctor me dijo que ibas a salir del coma , que eras un hombre fuerte y sano , y además el hecho de que yo me quedara no iba a influir en nada a tu recuperación .**

**Siento su mirada , como tratando de analizarme, me mira fijamente a los ojos , pero no puedo sostenerle la mirada , volteo para otra parte.**

**-Así que esa fue la razón.**

**-No veo cual otra pudiera ser.**

**-Lo entiendo **

**-Bien.**

**-Bones le voy a pedir matrimonio a Karen.**

**Siento como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido en un instante, quiero llorar, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que no lo haga , ……**

**-Me da gusto por ti, pero no entiendo ……..**

**-Que es lo que no entiendes, **

**-Dices que ella tenia razón , razón en estar celosa , eso quiere decir que estas con alguien mas ….pero…. te vas a casar con ella.**

**-No Brennan , nunca dije que estaba con alguien mas.**

**-No comprendo…… pero si me acabas de decir que hay alguien mas!!!!!!**

**Otra vez no puedo mantener la calma!**

**-Si , lo dije , pero yo me refiero a que estoy enamorado de alguien mas Temperance , pero sabes, por fin me di cuenta que yo no significo nada para ella aun cuando ella significa todo para mi , y no pienso esperarla eternamente , no pienso esperar a que se decida a hacer algo , a demostrarme que también me ama! … que le importo….. **

**nunca lo había visto así …no se que decir ni que hacer…… **

**-Booth que hacia Max aquí?**

**-Vino a hablar conmigo.**

**-Eso es obvio , pero de que?**

**-Vino a tratar de abrirme los ojos.**

**-Acerca de que?**

**-De la mujer que amo.**

**-Que tiene que ver Max con ella**

**-El la conoce , creo que mejor que nadie**

**-A si, ……Y que te dijo….???**

**-Que ella me amaba , que el la conocía , y sabia cuanto me amaba , pero al parecer el estaba equivocado.**

……………**..Me siento a lado de el , creo que es el momento de que le hable con la verdad , el se merece que yo le diga lo que importa para mi, se merece saber todo lo que sufrí por el , que para mi el es todo.**

**-Hace seis meses me fui , por que no podía soportar el estar cerca de ti, me destrozaba el saber que yo no podía hacer nada para que despertaras, que en cualquier momento te podías ….morir, sin que te pudiera salvar **

**-Me sentí muy solo cuando desperté .**

**-Lo siento .**

**-Por eso creí haberme enamorado de Karen , a ella la conocí cuando mas miserable y solo me sentía , ella es una excelente mujer , de esas que cualquier hombre se puede enamorar.**

**-Me imagino , siento no haber estado ahí .**

**No puedo evitarlo , me acerco a el y me aferro a sus brazos .Unas lagrimas caen inevitablemente , el me abraza con mas fuerza **

**-No llores , siento todo esto.**

**-No Booth , yo soy la que siente todo esto …… todo ese tiempo fue horrible, …a sido horrible . Perdóname.**

**-Shhh.. ya no digas nada , olvidemos todo , que ahora estas conmigo , a mi lado y es lo único que importa.**

**-Booth ……no soy buena par esto.**

**-Es solo falta de practica ,……… yo también te amo Brennan.**

_**MI PRIMER FICK!!!!!!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEE…..!! **_

_**DIGAN LO QUE QUIERAN … CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SE LOS AGRADECEREE…. ¡ **_


End file.
